


The Differences Between Us

by Pixielou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of that too, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Awkward Louis, Bullied Louis, Cheating, F/M, Gay Sex, He's not really Bullied, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt, I'm gonna end this now, Jealous Harry, Lots of gay sex, M/M, Older Harry, Popular Harry, Popular Liam, Shy Louis, Smut, Top Harry, Weed, just not social at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixielou/pseuds/Pixielou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other boy cast his look to the ground, face showing disappointment. He bit the inside of his cheek and nodded, never looking at Louis. He continued their walk. </p><p>‘’But’’ Louis started and followed him ‘’I hate myself for it.’’ With Nialls’ knitted brows, Louis continued with his explanation. ‘’I really don’t understand why I have these feelings towards him. It’s just all very stupid. And this might be too forward, but Niall’’ he grabbed the blond by the arm to get him to face Louis. ‘’I really want us to work things out.’’ </p><p>Niall scoffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis hid behind his open locker as fast as he saw Harry across the hall. He was chatting up a girl in his class. A very pretty girl, might he add. Her name was Bella. Brown, thick and curly hair surrounding her heart shaped face. Her hazel eyes blinding your sight. So, even though Louis was "full on homo", he could still appreciate a girls beauty. 

And so could Harry Styles, apparently. He was standing too close to Bella than necessary. His face was covered by this smirk that just gave it all away, that he was flirting. It made Louis sad, of course, but at the same time he got a sight of Harrys sexy smirk, so. 

And it was all very embarrassing, to be honest. This utterly stupid crush Louis had on the older boy. Even though Louis knew that a senior would never take a second glance at a junior, Louis was young and naive. And since Harry was Louis' older brothers best friend, he constantly saw the older boy. Everywhere. Even on the rare vacations that he and his family went on, Liam always brought Harry along. And he wasn't complaining. Not at all. 

But the thing was. Harry was just so nice. He cared so much and he never excluded Louis like you'd might think. He always asked Louis if he wanted to "tag along" with him and his brother, Liam, in whatever they were up to. Because Harry is just so nice. He's not stuck up like all his mates, like Liam. He's so cool and down to earth. Louis still can't comprehend that this human being actually exists. 

But Louis knew why Harry treated him like that. It's because Louis hasn't got that many friends. Okay, so he hasn't got any at all... but that's just details. Of course Harry, as every other kid in school, knew that. He probably pitied him, Louis thought bitterly. That's exactly why he treated Louis with so much carefulness. But he alway tried to be cheery and happy whilst around Harry because Louis wanted to prove that he was normal! He wasn't weird like everyone said he was. Maybe a little. But everyone at school saw him as "Liam's younger brother" instead of just "Louis". So they wouldn't know shit about him, not to mention, judge him. 

Back to present time, Louis looked back at Harrys direction. Bella was gone, and Harry was walking towards Louis. Wait, what. He crucially pulled his head inside the locker because no. His soul wasn't ready for this. 

"Hey Lou" fuck that nickname "would you know where Liam is? Haven't seen him today. He sick?" Louis wasn't hearing anything. The only thing running trough his mind was a voice screaming HARRYHARRYHARRY. So he just slowly turned back around, facing Harry, and just settled on a subtle:

"What? Uhm- sorry, I didn't understand. I mean I didn't hear you" he received a confused look. 

"Do you know where Liam is?" He was talking slow, as if Louis couldn't understand the English language. That's just sick. 

"Oh! Uhm.. He actually got the flu. So, yeah" he was sweating now. Heart racing because Harry was still standing there. And people were seeing them talking together. That thought gave Louis a giddy feeling bubbling inside his stomach. 

"Well then, I should probably pay him a visit, see how he's doing, you know" he looked like he was considering something, just intensely staring at Louis. This was fucking nerve racking. "Uhm... Are you on your way home? Because I could come with-"

"No." Louis was going home. But just not with Harry. Definitely not when he's wearing that ridiculous scarf tied around his head. Louis wouldn't make it home. 

Harry just raised his eyebrows. Poor boy, Louis thought. He's too nice. He shouldn't have to deal with Louis. 

"Where are you going then?" Harry replied, and then quickly added "if I may ask." And where was he going? He sure as hell couldn't go home now. He couldn't ponder over the thought too long when Harry continued "Because I just thought that if you were going home, I could give you a ride. Wouldn't want you walking around in that weather" nope. Just nope. 

Fuck.

"Well, uhm... Yeah. I shouldn't do that. Walk alone. I mean, walk in that weather. Thank you for caring, or like... being nice. Uhm.." Breathe Louis. In and out, in and... Why is Harry so cute?! No, Louis out! Breathe out! 

Then Louis proceeded to, instead of breathing out like a normal human fucking being, he just blew on Harrys face. Well not actually his face, since Louis' head didn't reach up there. But still, he blew on Harrys covered chest that wasn't so covered because the stupid curly haired boy always left the top four or so buttons of his shirt open. What the actual fuck. 

And Harry being Harry, ignored it all. Bless him. 

But still, this is what Louis means when he tries to explain to his mother why he's so embarrassing. 

Louis felt sorry for her. That she had a son like himself. He actually did. Because while Liam was just wonderful, there's always the little Louis trailing behind that also needed to be taken care of. While Liam got medals and A's, Louis got shit all. While Liam was social and popular, Louis was shit all. But Louis still knew that his parents loved him equally as much as Liam. But still, he felt so much pressure because he just wanted to make them proud from time to time. And it felt like Liam was putting the bar too high for Louis to reach.

He looked back at Harrys green emerald eyes and swallowed. This was exhausting. He was done with the sweaty stripes running down his back and he was definitely done with Harry being so obvious. How could he not know about Louis' huge crush? He always caught Louis staring over the kitchen table those times when he's over at Louis' house for dinner. 

Either Harry was ignoring it or he was just being stupid. 

Letting out a tired sigh, Louis answered "Do you want to go now or...?" Harry quickly nodded and stepped back, ushering for Louis to lead the way. 

Louis snapped his locker shut, clutched his backpack on his shoulders, lowered his sight to the dirty ground and started walking. The steps behind him reassuring him that Harry was following. 

Once they reached Harrys rusty Honda, he wordlessly unlocked the car and the two stepped in, Harry in the drivers seat and Louis sitting shotgun. 

To say it was awkward would be an understatement. Both boys wanted to break the silence, but what was there to say? Having an awkward moment with your crush is the most frustrating situation ever. You want to impress, but there's just nothing to do. Louis kept thinking of how many ways Harry would like to push him out of the car to just kill the awkwardness. And he wouldn't blame him, Louis would gladly jump out by himself. 

"So..." Harry finally asked and suddenly Louis could breath again "you going to join the party on Friday?" A look of confusion overtook Louis' face. 

"Party? Dunno what you're talking about. Guess I'm just not invited" Louis answered with a small voice, a little embarrassed. He never got invited to anything. Once, there was a kid in school, Andy, that held a party. Because his parents are filthy rich, he basically lives in a mansion. So of course he invited the whole school, except for a couple of outsiders. And Louis being a part of the latter. 

It doesn't matter how many times he tells that he's used to it. Every time he's left out, it feels like a punch to his guts. Every time. 

"Liam's party?" Harry explained, confused "the party that is to be held in your household? Or am I wrong?" He kept looking at Louis every once in a while, but made sure to quickly look back on the road. 

To know that your own brother didn't want you to show up at events hurt the most. When Harry was done with his sentence, Louis looked down on his lap and repeated with a mumble. 

"I dunno." 

After that they didn't say a word. 

***

When Harry drove up outside Louis' house, Louis was fast to open the car door and briskly walk to the front door of their fairly large house. Stepping off of the road and onto the freshly cut, green grass. Walking over the grass and up the three stairs to reach the door. He tried pulling down the handle, only finding it locked. So he pushed down the doorbell. 

When he heard Harry walk up behind him, Liam opened the door looking like shit. His hair ruffled and sweatpants riding too low. No shirt on. Ew. 

"Liam please, stop being gross and pull your pants up" said Louis, first to kill the silence. He was about to step around Liam, to head up the stairs when he heard a loud thump soon followed by a pained groan. 

"What the fuck was that?" Harry mumbled quietly, ready to head for the noise. It sounded as though the sound came from around the corner. Just as Harry was about to step down the stairs to check, Liam quickly took a firm hold of his bicep, a look if panic crossing his face. 

"It's nothing Harry. Probably a cat or something. Ignore it." He sounded so desperate. Like the thought of Harry going to check stressed him out. Louis would've been interested if it wasn't for his hurry to get to his room. "What are you doing here anyway?" Liam continued, probably wanting the change of subject. And even though Louis wanted to disappear at the moment, he made sure to inform Liam that what he said was plain out mean. 

"Well that was rude. He asked me where you were and I told him about your flu. So because he's nice, he decided to come check on you." After he was done kicking off his worn out vans, he bent down, put his shoes on the shoe stand and headed for the stairs. 

On his way there he heard bits of Liam's murmur.

"What's he talking about? I texted you this morning and told you. You said you were busy today" followed by a stuttering reply from Harry. 

But Louis didn't hear, he just wanted to get to his bed and die. 

***  
They were all sitting around the dining table, this time without Harry. Their mother was putting the last plate on the table before sitting down with them. A lamp hanging over them, giving light to the whole kitchen. 

Everyone started pouring rice and pieces of chicken onto their plates. It was silent except for the clings from the porcelain. Then Liam spoke up. 

"So, mum" he started. Jay looked up at Liam. "About Friday, you're sure to be gone the whole weekend, right?" Jay put down the spoon that was about to be put into her mouth, and knitted her eyebrows. She looked at Louis, as if he'd know anything about anything, then back at Liam.

"You're not up to something, are you?" Her voice stern, but still confused. "Because Liam, I swear to god, if you do anything I don't-" she was cut off by said boy. 

"Mum, I'm not stupid, come on" he sighed and rolled his eyes" but since you don't ever trust me, ask Louis." Everyone turned to look at him. These situations always occurred. Liam was always doing something their mother disapproved of, and since Liam was a bad liar, he left Louis to do the talk for him. 

Louis swallowed the food in his mouth and cleared his throat. 

"I haven't heard of anything" he made sure to get eye contact with Liam. 

"See, it's all cool" Liam said, an obvious smirk stretching over his face. Jay looked at Louis, still a little bit hesitant to believe what had been told. But she let it go and proceeded to eat. 

 

After they were done, their parents left it for them to clean up and do the dishes. While drying the plate in hand, Louis looked over at Liam. He was fidgeting and it looked like he wanted to say something. 

"What is it?" Louis asked, still a little bit pissed at him. Liam looked back at Louis and answered. 

"You'll be gone this weekend too, right?" Louis' movements froze. Both hurt and anger slapped against his heart. How could Liam be this cruel? 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He started harshly. "I know you're embarrassed by me, but you don't have to be such a dick! At least pretend that you're okay with me as a brother." 

Liam looked at him with shock, mouth opening and closing, speechless. But Louis continued.

"Look, I know that you're having a party and that you don't want me there. But I'm not leaving anywhere. There's nowhere for me to go anyway. I'll just lock myself in my bedroom and be out of your hair. So don't worry over people seeing me associating with you." That was the last thing he spat out before throwing the towel he was holding at Liam, and stomping upstairs to his bedroom. 

The fact that he cried himself to sleep isn't that important. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey!  
> So this is the beginning of my new chaptered fic. I just want to remind you that this is only the beginning! It will get more interesting and (hopefully) the chapters will be longer. 
> 
> Hang in for the drama!! 
> 
> If there's anything wrong or there's anything you don't like about it; tell me so that I can improve my writing skills (not that I have any :c ). 
> 
> Lastly, show some love by giving this fic kudos! <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> Firstly, I want to thank everyone that commented on the first chapter, it's deeply appreciated! So thank you lovelies. Also thanks for everyone that gave this story kudos. <3 
> 
> And I just want to say: this chapter is so short it should be illegal. Litterly. But I'm just so busy with life at the moment, and I felt like I needed to publish a chapter as soon as possible to prove to you guys that I am gonna continue this! 
> 
> But I swear, I promise, to make it interseting in the next chapter. But I'll need at least four days to write. 
> 
> I hope you won't give up on me, and I hope you enjoy this excuse of a chapter :P

This was probably the seventh time he read the page of the new book that he decided to explore. He despised books. And even more so reading. But this was an obligation if he wanted to pass his english course. 

There was just too much noise. The thumping bass of the music, the chattering and screaming teenagers. This was not what Louis expected. He's in his room, closed door, and the party is downstairs. But it feels as if the party is held inches away from his eardrums. 

He couldn't concentrate. This was driving him crazy! He slammed the book shut, threw it on his carpeted floor and laid down on his bed, spread out like a starfish. 

He was bored. Also, important to mention, his bladder felt like it could explode at any rate. A toilet was needed, now. Louis could just go out and use the bathroom on the end of the hallway, but he didn't want to be seen. 

He turned his head to the side, eyes wondering around his room. When they came to his closet, a lightbulb turned on in his head. That would definitely work. 

Louis stood up fast, getting a bit lightheaded, and walked to open his closet. After ruffling through all of his t-shirts and hoodies, he took a hold of his long, beige coat. Along with that, he brought his black fedora and laid them on his bed for inspection. 

Squinting down at them, hand on his chin, wondering if it'd work. But what else was there to do? He really needed to empty some liquid. So he shrugged on his coat and tied it around his waist, covering most of his body. He laid the hat halfway down his face. This was perfect. He was still able to see, but he probably wasn't recognizable.

After pulling the coat up to his chin, he walked out his room. 

He immediately sat his eyes on the bathroom door, ignoring the few people who've made it to the second floor, talking and laughing. Some even making out. Gross. He obviously got strange looks from the ones that weren't drunk. But, come on, he looks like an idiot. 

He quickly reached the door and opened it, stepped inside and locked it. Now he could breath. He took off the fedora and when he turned around, something, or rather someone, bumped into him. A very blond someone. 

That blond someone let out frustrated, unintelligible words. It was also curled into itself on the floor. Louis should probably stop thinking of this blond as an it, but rather a he. He crouched down to get a better look of the guys face, but it was to no avail when he wouldn't move his arm that was covering his face. So Louis decided to use his words instead. 

"Uhm" Louis cleared his throat "are you okay?" He would probably retreat back to his room out of fear and a slight social anxiety. But he figured that what the hell, this guy was probably pissed and wouldn't remember Louis for the life of him. 

"Leave me 'lone" the blond slurred out. Then he sniffed. Shit. He was obviously crying. Louis couldn't leave now! But how do you comfort someone? Louis needed an instruction book with the title "how to human". 

"I can't now. Not when I know you're crying" he started, a bit awkwardly "if you could just. You know. Show me your face?" Was that a normal thing to say? It probably wasn't. 

Weather it was or not, it worked. The blond moved his arm and Louis was met with a wonderful shade of blue. 

"Oh my god" they both let out at the same time. Niall. Shit shit shit. This might go horribly awkward.

Niall quickly sat up straight and blinked his watered eyes fast. The tearstained face he dried with the back of his palm. 

"I'm sorry" he said with a rasped voice and sniffed "this is so embarrassing. I'm just having a shit day and drinking alcohol". The tears didn't stop and Niall looked frustrated trying to wipe them off. "I'll just leave it to you" he finally said, about to push himself up from where his back was resting against the bathtub. 

Louis, still sitting on his knees in front of the other boy, felt sudden bravery inside him. His heart broke watching the irish kid, and he wouldn't let him go in this state. So he gripped Nialls arm, ushering for him to stay put. 

"You know. Even though we attend the same English class, I think we're both practically strangers to one another. And I reckon it's good to talk out about your problems. And since I'm a stranger, this is the perfect moment to do so." He was talking with a low voice, even though no one was around them. But this felt so personal. It felt as if there existed a bubble around them, a layer isolating them from everything and everyone. The noise from the party was blurry and sounded so far away. 

Niall looked him in the eye, hesitant. But Louis could sense that he wanted to let it out. And as he predicted, Niall let out a tired sigh and his shoulders slumped.

"It's my boyfriend, Nick Grimshaw." He explained shortly. Louis raised his eyebrows for him to continue. "I walked in on him fucking some senior." A new set if tears started running down his face uncontrollably. Louis' face showed sympathy. He absolutely despised Nick Grimshaw. A couple months back, Louis caught him and Harry making out and groping each other in a corner of one of the schools many hallways. 

They were both out. Nick as gay and Harry as bisexual. And both was very open about sex and trying new things. Louis knows all about it. Since he's very drawn back, people don't pay him that much attention. But what they don't know is that Louis pays attention to them. He's very observant. 

What he didn't know though, was that Niall was gay. But he wasn't about to start questioning him on it. Instead he moved to sit beside him. He ignored the need to piss, this was more important. 

"We've been together for about two and a half years now, I reckon" Niall explained miserably and sniffed again "he always, every single day, made sure to tell me that he loved me." A whimpering sob escaped him, and Louis couldn't hold back. He put his hands around Nialls shoulders and pulled him in. "He kept telling me I was the only one."

Louis didn't know how to handle these situations. But he knew that he didn't like the state Niall was in. It didn't suit him. And since there's lots of booze, they might as well get drunk (or in Nialls case; even more drunk). 

"Let's go down stairs, get some alcohol in our system and then chill in my room. What do you say about that?" Niall looked up at Louis. They were so close. Louis noticed that his cheeks were rosy and pretty. He was adorable. 

With a sniff and nod from the blond, they both stood up. Before heading out Louis explained to him that he really needed to piss and asked Niall to wait for him outside. 

After doing his business, he opened the door to head out the bathroom. He got eye contact with Harry. 

Harry was obviously waiting to use the toilet. Another obvious thing is that he knew that Niall and Louis were both together in there. If the frantic looks he kept shifting back and forth between Niall and him was anything to go by. Finally, he locked eyes with Niall. 

"What the fuck? Why are you slutting around when your boyfriend is at the same fucking party?!" and wait what. Louis' blood started boiling. He got almost as angry as Harry looked to be. Before Niall had a chance to answer, which he obviously wasn't going to do, Louis spoke up. 

"Hold up now" he quickly got Harrys eyes back at him, which really shouldn't be satisfying in a situation like this. And if it wasn't for Louis' angry state, he would've notice Harrys eyes soften. "You don't know shit about what was going on in there. But why don't you ask yourself who the fuck was sucking the life out of Nick in school a while back? Huh?" Louis was furious. He knew it wasn't only for Nialls sake, but because of his jealousy too. God damn it. 

He took a hold of Nialls arm and headed for the stairs.

"Now back off, you prick" he lastly got out and moved away from Harry. 

"What did you just call me?!" The curly headed boy practically yelled. Louis cringed. This was the first time Harry had raised his voice at him. 

Niall kept dragging him though, urging for Louis to let it go. And he let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts and give this story kudos, that would be lovely! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... Here it is. 
> 
> Before you read I'd like to tell you that feedback is highly appreciated because I want to bring you a good story. But if it isn't one you have to inform me. 
> 
> Now I'm gonna let you read ._. Enjoy!

Slam.

Louis woke up, startled. What the fuck was that? He rubbed his tired eyes and looked around the room. He saw the couple of beer bottles from last night, scattered on the ground. Niall.

Louis immediately sat up straight. He noticed Niall laying beside him and immediately understood. The loud slam.

"No, no, no, no" he muttered fast under his breath, worried. He got out of bed and rushed to Liam's bedroom. He pushed the door open. Someone was in there, just not Liam and Louis couldn't be bothered with finding out who it was. He was dealing with a huge problem at the moment. So after being sure that the older guy was no where on the top floor, Louis rushed downstairs and immediately heard the faucet being turned on. He was in the kitchen.

"Liam" he called out while running towards the sound "it isn't what it looks like. I swear!" Once he got inside he noticed Liam sitting on one of the chairs, eating a burnt toast and Harry. Harry was standing beside the opened faucet and pouring water into his glass. Shirtless. Focus Louis. Focus.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Just leave." Liam replied, voice groggy. He did not look okay. But before Louis could express his confusion, Harry spoke.

"So what does it look like?" He snapped. And oh. It was Harry. Louis hadn't forgot their mini-argument yesterday, and that's why he replied harshly.

"Well, if it was just you... then you can just suck yourself off." Harry slammed the glass back on the counter and both Liam and Louis flinched, startled. Liam turned back to Louis with a fierce look.

"Don't you ever disrespect him like that again. Understood?!" And Louis had too much pride in him. So he only shrugged. That made Liam furious, if the raised voice is anything to go by. "Do you understand?!" Louis rolled his eyes and nodded. Then Liam continued. "So what is it you guys are talking about?" Louis didn't want him to know.

The thing is, Liam was a little homophobic. The irony being that he's best friends with a bisexual person. But nonetheless, he always acted weird when Harry was being extra cuddly with other guys. At first Louis thought that Liam maybe had a crush on him. But last year Louis heard him verbally abusing a guy that had just come out. That's why Louis was terrified of him finding out that his younger brother liked boys. So you might've understood why he didn't want Liam to see Niall laying beside him on a bed.

Louis muttered a "never mind" and just turned back and headed for his room. But once he reached the top of the stairs, there was a harsh grip around his bicep, pulling him back. He came face to face with Harry, and before he could start freaking out (because Harry was touching him!!), the other guy leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"What did you guys do?" This was so overwhelming. Louis closed his eyes, unconsciously moved his head towards Harrys. "Louis" he kept whispering. Louis could feel his breath against his ear, ticklish, but so satisfying in a way. "Tell me what you did with Niall last night" and Louis snapped out of it. Why was Harry being so difficult? What if he actually liked Nick, then he'd want Louis to actually be in a relationship with Niall. If that was the case then Harry'd be able to be with Nick. Life is shit. Louis didn't think through before speaking.

"I sucked him off. And it was awesome." He pulled his arm out of Harrys grip and walked to his room.

***

Louis stared at his food, this was disgusting. There were literally stains. Stains on his food. His food. Seriously. What the fuck? He gave up and looked around the dining hall.

Everyone looked so happy. Louis was sat on a small table in one of the four corners of the huge room, this made the view clearer for him. He looked over at Liam's table. He was sat with a pretty brunette on his lap. And no, she wasn't a cheerleader. This high school wasn't _that_ much of a cliché. Harry was sitting facing him... beside Bella. For fucks sake. The curly headed guy was trying to be subtle while putting his arm around her petite shoulders. He was _trying_.

Why could Liam never ask him to sit with them? Louis'd probably decline the offer, since he knows that he'd look utterly stupid compared to all of Liam and Harrys friends, but still. The one thing that Louis asked himself everyday was why Liam always felt so ashamed of Louis. He always suspected that Liam knew about his sexuality, and that that might've been the answer. It terrified him. Yes, He had a bisexual friend, but after a friendship built from birth, Liam couldn't end it solely based on Harrys preferences.

His train of thoughts ended when he heard a cough beside him.

"Why aren't you sitting beside your brother?" A voice was heard behind him. The source came into Louis' view when he sat opposite of him. It was Zayn. What surprised Louis the most of all about Zayn was that he probably was the most good looking person at school, yet no one talked to him (except Niall, the two of them were best friends). But Louis thought that it was because Zayn didn't want to be talked to. He was respected like that.

And now he is talking to Louis. Great.

"Hi" he replied awkwardly. Partly because he was awkward and partly because he didn't want to tell this stranger that his older brother hated him.

In return, Zayn just smirked. He looked back at Liam's table, and Louis followed his steps. Liam was sucking the face off of that brunette. Honestly, they were all disgusting. The guys on that table always had a couple making out in front of everyone. And the thing was, people were trying to enjoy the disgusting meals. They didn't need more disgusting. Louis wouldn't be surprised if they all just had an orgy on their table.

Zayn looked back at Louis, the smirk gone. His expression blank.

"So. Your brother is a dick" he expressed bluntly. Louis sighed.

"I know." It was embarrassing. Everything was.

"I heard you helped Niall this weekend. That's actually why I'm here" _ah_ , that's why this handsome thing was even talking to him. "And I just wanted to thank you. It was really nice."

"Oh. Nothing to thank me for. Just did what I had to do."

"No seriously, Niall always gets stuck in situations like that because of that scumbag Grimshaw, and I always try my best to help. But I wasn't there this weekend, so it's nice to know that someone in this school is still human and will take care of others" Louis smiled sadly.

"Why do you hate this school so much?" He asked, earning a scoff from Zayn. He had a clue as to why, but he wanted to hear someone else on this matter.

"Just look around. Everyone, literally, everyone have such a low IQ that my fucking lever hurts" Louis shocked on his own saliva.

"Lever?" He laughed. "That's a new one." Zayn only shrugged and smirked. Before the atmosphere had a chance of turning horribly awkward, Niall plonked down beside Zayn.

"Hey guys" he started, an adorable smile on his face. He was so pretty, Louis thought. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just thanking Louis for helping you". At that, Niall hit him on his stomach. Then mumbled:

"I told you not to bring it up in front of him!" Louis blushed. He didn't know why though, probably because he heard something that Niall obviously didn't want him to hear.

"Get over it, Ni." They started bickering back and fourth, very quietly, but he could still make out a couple words. Watching them Louis started feeling uncomfortable. Should he leave? This was obviously a private moment. But then he saw two tall guys approaching them in the corner of his eyes. He looked over and saw Liam and Harry. Shit. He thought of warning the two other boys, but he then thought better of it. It wasn't like they were monsters... right?

Once they reached the table, Liam and Harry sat down on each side of him. Louis looked left then right. Both boys didn't spare him a glance. Liam was glaring at Zayn, and Harry at Niall. "Zayn, what the fuck are you doing talking to my brother?" Liam started. Louis knitted his eyebrows and looked at Liam. Zayn just turned his head to the right and plastered on a very sweet, but very fake, smile.

"What's the mater Lili" he answered mockingly "isn't Louis allowed to have friends?" Liam's face was beet red.

"He is. Just not with you." And then Harry applied.

"You neither" he said, looking at Niall.

"Hey, hey what is this?" Louis looked from Harry to Liam, wanting an answer.

"Your brother here don't want you hanging out with us. But that's fine, because we were just leaving" Zayns face had turned blank again, looking at Liam while speaking.

"Were we?" Niall asked confused.

"Yes, we were. Now get up." They both stood up. "We'll see you tonight, Lou." Both Niall and Louis asked:

"Will you?"

"Will we?" Zayn stopped beside Liam, crouched down to his eye level and said:

"Yeah, we'll come over around six. So I guess I'll see you tonight Liam" he put his hand on said boys shoulder. Liam tensed up and gritted his teeth. Zayn then stood up straight and looked at Louis. "You've got Nialls phone number on the table" then he left.

Louis looked at the table, and sure enough, there was a piece of paper laying there. He quickly snatched it and put it in his pocket. Before leaving with Zayn, Niall looked back at Louis.

"I guess I'll see you later?" Louis looked up at him and got a small smile on his face, then nodded. They both looked at each other, creating the same bubble around them as the one in his bathroom the other day. Niall was gorgeous.

"You can leave now." Harry interrupted. Niall got an embarrassing red color surrounding his face, then sauntered after Zayn. Louis was left with Harry and Liam.

"Okay listen up guys" he began,voice low and calm "you don't want me to hang out with you. That part I've understood. But what I'm confused about is why you won't allow me to have any friends at all." His voice was starting to get raised now. "Seriously. What are you and what do you want from me?" Now he was turning sad. Dammit. His eyes was starting to water.

"Lou, it isn't like that at all." Harry began. Why does Louis have to be so endeared with him?! He would probably interrupt any other person by now, but it's Harry. _Come on_. "Of course we want you to have friends! But it's just, we know who you should be around and who you would be more than fine without." Liam was nodding, agreeing with what Harry was saying.

"You have no right to decide who _I_ should be with what so ever, though!" "Look, we know you well enough to know who's bad for you. We care for you." Liam said.

"Well that's the thing innit?" He replied, tears still in his eyes but he was trying so hard to keep them in. Liam and Harry wore a look of confusion. "You don't know me at all." His voice cracked and it was the last thing he said before leaving the table.

***

Niall pulled his shirt on. He looked at the mirror to check himself out and saw Zayn sitting behind him on his bed.

"You sure you don't want to come? Liam might not even be there." Niall asked. He preferred not to go alone, he was too nervous. "Why did you even tell him you were going?"

"Because I wanted him to worry. The last thing he wants is for me to spend time with his brother." Zayn replied and leaned back on the bed. "But I'm not that weird, you know I'm only doing this to set you two up. You're both so adorably cute together." 

"But what if his brother sees us?" The blond was mostly just thinking out loud now. "Or that Harry dude... he wants to seriously shop my dick off. It's ridicules." Zayn rolled his eyes.

"It's not like you're going to have sex." Niall chuckled at that. "It's just two friends hanging out, nothing more. At least yet. But if they give you a hard time, text me. I'll deal with them." Niall scoffed and said: 

"What would you even do?"

"I don't know. But no one messes with my Ni." Zayn sent him a wink trough the mirror. The Irish lad just laughed and shrugged on his jacket.

"Well I'll see you later then" Zayn nodded while getting a kiss on the forehead from Niall. "Love you."

"Love you too. Remember to text me!" Zayn hurried to say before the door slammed shut.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell meh what you think <3


	4. Chapter 4

After taking way too long to reach Louis' house, Niall finally made it. He had taken his bike, pushing and pushing on the pedals to move forward. Louis had texted him the address but he hadn't expected it to be so hard to locate. It had always been like this. Once, when his brother had moved in to his first apartment with his new wife, Niall was to go directly from his school up there to check the place out. He roamed the streets for hours, until his father had to come pick him up from outside some strange abandoned shop. 

But this time he, thankfully, found it. The house was located in a very nice and calm neighborhood, surrounded by all these copied-looking houses. A brown brick building, not too big, not too small. The front garden looking nice and taken cared of, despite being covered by the November snow. It was perfect, Niall though.

He knocked on the big, brown door.

Seconds later it opened. But by Harry. Truth be told, Niall was terrified by the older boy. He always glared the shit out of him and Niall knew that it was because of his possessiveness over Louis. But why he was possessive, Niall didn't know. All he knew was to be careful around him, as Zayn advised. 

Harry put his forearm up and leaned against the doorframe. He didn't say anything. Niall just looked back at him, begging silently for Louis to come see him. He could hear his voice from the kitchen. Niall decided to speak up.

"Hi" he coughed. "I'm looking for Louis?" The raised voice turning his statement into a question. "Is he here?" 

Harry blinked twice. 

"Do you like him?" He decided to ask instead. 

Niall raised his eyebrows, confused and shocked by Harrys bluntness. He opened his mouth and closed it, not knowing how to respond to that. After a couple of seconds of silence, he knew exactly what to say. 

"Would that be a problem?" Niall kept his eyebrows raised and squished his lips in a thin line, waiting for a response. He noticed Harrys raised fist clenching. 

"Well. I wouldn't worry too much about how I would feel, but more about how your fucking boyfriend feels about this." Harry knew that he wasn't fair, is the thing. He knew that Nick had cheated on Niall. And he knew that Nick had cheated on Niall with himself. At first he felt sick to his stomach for not giving a fuck about Nialls feelings. But when he saw him walking out of that toilet at the party, seconds before Louis excited himself, he could finally feel relief, knowing that Niall was exactly like Grimshaw. Well at least he should. There was just this frustrating anger that filled him up instead. What was Louis doing with him? 

"And I would gladly tell you to mind your own fucking business" Niall replied, bravely. That was the only ounce of bravery in him, so if Harry descided to pounce him, he would run, run as fast as his feet could manage. 

"Okay, listen up kid" Niall raised his eyebrows, he did not appreciate being called a kid, wether it was from Harry or anyone else. "That boy you're here to meet up with is Liam's brother. And since it's Liam we're speaking about, you should have sweat dripping down your back." Niall didn't dare say anything. He really needed some coaching from Zayn. "But if you so much as lay a finger on Louis, you won't just be facing a raging Liam." 

Both of them blinked, not expecting the complete silence that followed. 

"So... can I come in now?" Harrys face fell. Niall just ruined the moment. "I mean. It's pretty cold, man." The older boy muttered out what Niall heard as 'for fucks sake' but stepped away, creating space for Niall to enter. "By the way, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" He was curious, alright? 

Harry only furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. Then he left. Great. Now he was left alone, clueless as where to go. Niall didn't really feel comfortable waltzing around in someone else's house. Not to mention, walking around shirtless in someone else's house. What was wrong with Harry?

"L- Louis?" He called out hesitantly. Soon, muffled steppes were heard, followed by Louis' appearance in the hallway. He was wearing grey sweats and a navy blue sweatshirt. He looked so damn cozy, Niall thought. 

"Niall!" Louis called out, a teeth bearing smile on his face. "I didn't actually think you were coming" he blushed. "But never mind! Come in!" 

***  
Harry stomped into Liam's bedroom and dumped himself, face first, on Liam's bed. He was about to begin his rant on how annoying and disgusting Niall was. But Liam beat him. 

"Was that Zayn?" He asked, without giving him a glance. Liam was sat on his desk, finishing a game of League of Legends on his old computer. He had gotten it a couple years ago from his parent for being an "excellent student" and an "excellent child". 

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No, it was Niall. Alone. Liam, you know that Zayn wouldn't actually come, there's no way." At that Liam huffed and clicked the game off. He turned around and faced Harry. 

"He's such a dickbag. You know, sometimes I want to rip his head off." 

Harry laughed. That was ridiculous.

"That's ridiculous Liam. You'd never, in a million years, ever think of harming that boy." Although that might slightly be true, Liam still felt frustrated. The frustration burning so strongly inside of him that he felt like a bomb, about to go off at any moment. Zayn was just so difficult, was the thing. Everything he did was to rile Liam up in one way or another. Although Liam might not be an angel towards Zayn, Zayn knew exactly when and how to push Liam's buttons. He was so smart, that fucker. Liam was blunt when wanting to hurt Zayn. The other, raven haired boy was subtle. That's what drove Liam insane. 

He stood up and pushed his chair back, a little too hard, and stomped towards his closet. "I need to talk to him." Harry sighed and watched as Liam pulled his sweatshirt over his head. Wide, broad shoulders now on display along with his bulging muscles. Harry could never be attracted to Liam in a romantic way. Ew. But he could still see that Liam was attractive. Very much so. 

"I'm honestly tempted to push your head as hard as I'm capable to, against that wall" he pointed at the wall behind Liam, at which the closet was leaning. "He told you, so many times, to back the fuck off." It didn't seem to get trough Liam's head, he kept going, dragging his jeans up his legs. "How hard can it be?" 

After he had drawn up the zipper, he looked back up at the man laying on his bed. "I would've, if he would stop messing with me. I mean, he's actually using my own brother to get to me." 

Harry furrowed his brows and sat up straight. "You mean with Niall?" Liam nodded. "Look, as much as I hate to say this, Niall actually seems to be interested in befriending your brother" there was always this flare that lighted up inside him at the mention of Nialls name.

Liam shook his head. "It doesn't make sense though. Now, out of nowhere, someone is speaking to Louis. And out of all the people possible, it's Niall and Zayn." Harrys heart shattered at that. Liam was unbelievable. 

"Have a little bit more faith in him, Li. Not everything is about you." That seemed to get to Liam. His face fell, crestfallen. But that look disappeared not even seconds after, and a look of determination appeared. 

"I know Zayn." Was his final words before he opened the door and left. Harry didn't bother stopping him. This was a frequency. Liam and Zayn were... special, for lack of words. 

Harry decided to head down and check on Louis and Niall. He didn't trust them alone. So he shrugged on one of Liam's old short sleeved shirts, and headed down. 

But, Harry thought, wasn't this a little bit hypocritical of him, telling Liam to have more faith in Louis when he, himself, was acting like a possessive tit? He decided not to give it any more thoughts.

By the time he reached the living room, where Louis had escorted his guest, the house was dead silent. He looked over at the two boys. Harry snorted. Louis was sitting hunched over himself on the far end of the sofa, as far away from Niall as possible, who was sitting on the other end. From what Harry saw from their backs, they were both trying to shrink and become one with the sofa. 

When the laugh from Harry was heard, echoing around the room, both boys turned around. Louis red like a tomato and Niall looking sheepish. But the relief of seeing Harry evident in their eyes.

"So, boys!" He knew that he was obnoxiously loud, but he also found the situation hilarious. He rounded the sofa, feeling the boys stare at him like two lost puppies. He plonked down between them and reached with his two hands to tap them both on their backs. Maybe a little too hard on Nialls, judging by the way he almost fell down his seat. Harry shouldn't be this satisfied.

"What's up?" Harry wore a grin on his face, looking from Niall to Louis, and then back to Niall. A cough was heard from the blond, but nothing else. They were so shy, bless their innocent hearts. "Well then!" He decided to end this, feeling sorry for them. "Who's hungry? I was just about to make some chicken curry." 

Both boys breathed out a sigh of relief, finally there was something to shift to, away from the awkwardness that so visibly was choking the young boys. "I'm starving, man" Niall said, letting out a small chuckle. Harry gave him a small nod. "But, if it's alright, I just have to use the restroom." After getting their approval, for the sake of being polite, he left the room. The fact that he knew his way around the house shouldn't bother Harry. And it didn't. 

Louis looked over at Harry, watching how his elbows was now rested against his thighs, head bowed down and a... kind of frustrated look on his face? He wouldn't really know how a frustrated look looks like, but if he'd guess, it would be like the one Harry was wearing. 

"Thank you." Harry turned his head sideways when he heard Louis. The younger boy continued. "I know you don't like Niall, but it's nice of you to make an effort to be friendly." Louis was fidgeting with his sleeves. And honestly, Harry would like nothing more than to yank Niall and drag him out of the house. Then maybe rip his balls off and shove them down his throat. But he knew that this was a big deal for Louis, and he wasn't going to ruin it. 

Harry sighed and patted Louis' thigh. "C'mon, you can help me out." Louis, with a blush creeping up his neck, nodded and they headed for the kitchen. 

***

On the way over to Zany's house, Liam had managed to talk himself into getting even more angry at the raven haired boy. He was done. On the driveway, there weren't any cars, meaning Zayn was probably home alone, if his sisters weren't there. 

With three hard knocks against the hard wooden door, Liam waited for it to be opened, hard breaths escaping his slightly open mouth. 

A couple moments passed, and the door opened. "What do y--" Zayn was cut off, in shock, by Liam taking a hold of his tank top and pushing him up against the wall behind the door. "Liam! What the fuck?!" 

"What do you want from me?" Was the first thing Liam manage to say. They were so close, Zayn could feel the other boys breath against his lips. He could also see the vein visible on his neck, blood pumping through with rage. 

Zayn scoffed and went to shove Liam off, but to no avail. "What I want from you? It isn't me storming into your house, now is it?" He was trying to keep calm. If he ended up in the state of which Liam was in, this would end up in a disaster. He knew. The grip on his top was getting stronger.

"What is your plan, huh?" Zayn was so confused. "What are you and that git doing with my brother?" Realization was drawn over Zayn. "Are you honestly that desperate to get to me?" 

The boy against the wall was slowly reaching the point where hell was about to brake loose, as cliché as that sounded. He shook his head and drew his arm back, which wasn't far considering the small space he had, and hurled it at Liam's face. With the power of the hit, Liam stumbled to the opposite wall. Not wanting anyone to hear or see them, Zayn made sure to close the door. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Zayn shouted. "Why aren't you getting the fact that I honestly couldn't give more shits about you?" Liam shook his head. 

"I know you still want me" his word were determent, but voice soft. He knew he wanted him. Liam knew. 

"Oh, yeah, definitely" the sarcasm was dripping out of his mouth "along with all those bimbos in your bed." Liam grinned, ignoring the ache throbbing through his nose. 

"You're jealous" he spoke quietly. "You're jealous, Zayn, because I've gotten over you. And now you're trying so hard to get my attention back." Liam was acting like a fucking maniac. With all his power, he pushed Liam back against the wall. With the sudden impact, Liam arched his back, screwing his face up in pain. 

Then, all of a sudden, they were on the ground.

Hits were thrown blindly, ragged breaths and teeth clenching with anger. With Liam straddling Zayn, he had the upper hand, pinning Zayn down. With on last hit, he clenched his fist in a ball, and aimed it at Zayns nose. His face lolled to the side, and blood was now rushing down his face. It wasn't a scratch with dots of blood. No, there was so much more blood than that. Liam stopped and it all seemed to draw him back to reality. His breath caught. 

Zayn was frozen, face still facing the wall. His hands was resting against Liam's thighs, unconsciously. 

"Zayn" Liam whispered. When he saw the blood, it all felt too real. He leaned down and cradled Zayns face in his hands and made him face Liam. When he saw the absolute emptiness in Zayns eyes, tears started prickling in Liam's eyes. What had he done? 

He rested his forehead against Zayns and screw his eyes shut. 

"Get out." The finality in his voice broke Liam's heart. The tears started running down his face, his thumbs caressing Zayns cheekbones. 

"Zayn please" he whimpered. "I don't know what I'm doing... I need you." He was breaking down. Zayn swallowed, his Adam's apple bopping. 

"Get out" he repeated. Liam closed his eyes again and gave out a quiet sob. But he knew that he had to leave. He landed his lips on the corner of Zayns mouth, resting them there. Zayn screw his eyes shut, trying to stop his own tears from falling. 

Then Liam pushed himself up with a sniff, adjusted his jacket and headed out the door.

Zayn just... Zayn just laid there. 

***

When Liam entered his own house, he heard an irish voice from the kitchen, indicating Nialls presence. He started towards the sound. When he appeared in Nialls eyesight, the boy stopped abruptly with a gasp. He seemed to be having a conversation with Harry and Louis. With Nialls gasp, both of them turned, startled. Liam looked like shit. 

"Holy..." Harry whispered. But Liam wasn't here for him. He looked back over at Niall and, with an empty voice, he said: 

"Go check on Zayn." Liam turned around and went to his room. Not even seconds passed before Niall was up and away, fear clearly written on his face. 

Harry and Louis was left alone around the kitchen table. The older boy looked over at Louis who was looking back at him with owl-like eyes, blinking, so confused. 

"Shouldn't you like... go?" Louis started with a small voice, and went on. "I mean, to check on Liam?" And he would go himself, honestly, he would. But Louis was clueless as to how to act around Liam when he was in a... whatever the state Liam was in. Should he be careful and wary or humorous to get his mind off things? And since Harry knew Liam far better, he figured Harry should do the job. 

"Nah. This has happened too many times, and he likes to be left alone at times like this" Louis could still see the concern in his eyes though. "In a couple of hours, I'll bring food up for him and see what's up." That reassured the younger boy and he nodded in understanding. 

But he couldn't stop fidgeting with his hands. Whenever Liam was hurt or remotely sad, Louis' heart broke. It was his older brother after all, the one he looked up to. He had so many walls built up around him, invincible. But living under the same roof as him his whole life kind of gave Louis the possibility to look beyond those walls and see the hidden Liam, the vulnerable Liam. But Louis made sure to stay away at all costs. Because Louis knew, he knew that he wasn't appreciated anywhere near the older boy, so Louis left everything for Harry. And he told himself everyday, Louis did, that it was okay. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by Harry, who had engulfed his own small hands, with Harrys large ones. Louis heart flipped and flipped and this was not okay! The way the size difference was so noticeable gave Louis tingles all over.

"Hey" Harry gazed into Louis' eyes "he's gonna be okey." The other boy just nodded, not knowing what to say. After a few seconds, Harrys eyes brightened. "I've got this very stupid idea." He had a grin on. Louis couldn't help but smile. "So, since you're obviously about to get a boyfriend, how about we talk about sex? Have you learnt about sex?" 

Louis choked in air. 

"Uhm" was the only thing escaping his slightly ajar mouth. "There's something called the 'internet', you know." He didn't bother questioning Harry about what he meant with the boyfriend thing. Wasn't necessary. 

"I'll take that as a no then." Harry let go of his hands and straightened his posture, then he proceeded to rest his arms on the black, almost shiny surface of the kitchen table. "So, we're obviously talking about gay sex, because c'mon... straight sex is so boring" Louis' face was burning hot. 

"Let's say you were about to have sex, would you like to put your cock up someone's ass, or would you like to receive it up yours?" No, Louis couldn't talk about this with Harry. What is this. 

"Why are we talking about this? I don't feel comfortable..." His voice came out too soft and damn it Louis. You have to be intimidating and confident! Harry just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"Why not? Lou, I know you're not out to anyone, so you won't be able to talk about gay sex with anyone but me. And this stuff is important! We don't want you ending up with STD's, now do we? And you can't trust everything on the internet" Louis only cocked his eyebrow. He really didn't want to have this conversation with Harry, but at the same time he wanted to have his attention for as long as possible. If that required him talking bout sex, then so be it. 

With the final sigh given from Louis, Harry continued. "So? Top or bottom?" The younger boy started shifting in his seat. 

"I don't know Harry" it came out as a whine. He really didn't know, is the thing. He fingered himself on occasions, and yes, it does feel fucking amazing. But he wouldn't know how it feels to fuck someone, reason being he hasn't had sex with anyone at all. That's a given fact though. 

"Have you ever masturbated?" Louis nodded, still fidgety. Harry thought he was adorable. "Ever... you know, fingered yourself?" Louis' breath caught, but eventually he nodded again. Harry eyes darkened. "Jesus fucking Christ. Really?" He breathed out. Now the older boy started fidgeting as well.

"Uhm, how did it feel?" Louis understood what was happening. Harry was acting all creepy now, he knew that it was because this turned him on. And no, Louis wasn't going to allow Harry to use him like this. He wasn't going to stand being treated like shit one second, and then this the next. He didn't know why, but Louis felt dirty and low. 

"Could we maybe take this another time? I really need to go." He felt really uncomfortable now, by the way Harrys stare on him made him cower.

The older boy coughed. "Yeah, uhm you know what, it's probably best if we do" he said while running his hands up and down his thigh. Which. Louis didn't know how to feel about that. Harry looked nervous.

With a nod, Louis stood up to leave. But before entering the hallway Harry said "Niall is very lucky to have you Louis. Don't you forget that." Suddenly all the butterflies living in his stomach came to life and started flying around like crazy. Louis just kept walking. 

He couldn't suppress the grin that forced itself over Louis' face. Instead, he hid it in his pillow. It's crazy how Harry could probably kill one of his family member, but with only nice words have Louis' forgiveness. Louis didn't know if he should be scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it for chapter 3! :D 
> 
> Tell me what you think and thank you so much for reading!! ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knooooow. It's been too long. I've just been really stressed out. But, it's here! ... Yay?
> 
> Anyway, thank you as always, for the kudos and comments, much appreciated!
> 
> Now you enjoy this dammed chapter! <3

Louis was struggling with the dishes. The plate just wouldn't sit still in the dishwasher. He kept pushing it to sit up straight to the point where he was literally sweating. How that could be normal was beyond him. Louis has always been convinced that he's not human.

"Muuum" he called out to his saviour, giving up. "Mum, come help me. Please" he was whining in frustration. He heard footsteps coming from the living room and soon his mother appeared in the doorway. He looked over at her with pleading eyes resulting in a laugh from his mother once she realized what he was struggling with.

"Babe, you do know that holder isn't meant for plates?" He looked down at what was taking up his time and furrowed his brows. He couldn't help but pout.

"Muum" another whine. He wouldn't stop until his mother came over to help. And it worked.

It was while standing there, co-working with each other, cleaning up the kitchen, when it happened.

It started with a subtle cough that she let out to get his attention. It took a couple of seconds before she even said anything. But nothing that alarmed Louis.

"You know, I only ever hear -- or often see -- Liam talking or being with his girlfriends. You never really open up to me about this stuff." Louis froze for a second, panicking, because no matter what; she was not to figure it out. He figured that he should probably just shrug it off, go for nonchalance. It was a method that has never worked before, especially on his mum. "Do you have someone in your life that I don't know about? Or at least a crush on a girl... or boy?"

The mug slipped through his grip and crashed to the ground. He was panicking, dammit. What should he do or even say. The best solution probably wasn’t to stare intensely at the floor, internally screaming at it to open up and swallow him. He wouldn't know what her reaction was since he refused to look her in the eye. The worst thing, he thought absentmindedly, was that this wasn't helping his case. This would probably only reassure her what she already knew. That he was a faggot. A disgusting little poof.

His thoughts brought up a stinging feeling in his eyes, soon everything went blurry by the tears that he refused to let fall down. Distantly he heard his mother moving around, glass shreds clinking as she collected them. He heard her voice, but he couldn't make out the words. His pulse throbbing in his ears. Louis even started hyperventilating.

Suddenly, in the haze of dizziness, warmth embraced him, soon followed by frantic kisses pressed all over his face.

"Baby, it’s okay!" That was all it took for the first sob to rip its way out of Louis, shaking his entire body. It felt like tons of weight just toppling off his shoulders. The feeling of utter fear overwhelming him because his mother knew. She's probably known all along. But it was okay. He's okay. Now if he could just stop crying, that’d be splendid. ‘’Listen to me’’ she looked him in the eyes but Louis kept turning his face until she finally cradled his cheeks and held his head still. ‘’I’m you mother, Louis Tomlinson, and I know. I’ve known all along. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I love you and forever will, no matter what! And I _will_ take care of you.’’

Louis sniffed.

‘’Why haven’t you said anything?’’ his voice came out raspy.

‘’Because I didn’t want to force it out of you. I wanted you to come to me when you were ready, but I felt as if you never would. So I couldn’t help myself from bringing it up.’’

‘’No, no’’ Louis whispered. ‘’This is great. You’re great. I love you so much’’. By now they were both crying. He couldn’t help but hug her a little bit tighter. Just a little.

In all of their sappy and cheesy mother-son bonding, Liam came in.

‘’What the fuck’s going on?’’ his voice groggy, just haven woken up. It was four in the afternoon. Since he came home yesterday, bruised and exhausted, he hasn’t left his room. Jay still doesn’t know what the hell’s going, as clueless as Louis. She only got a half assed attempt of an excuse. Liam apparently told her that he was caught in a fight with a mate. But Louis also know that this thing has something to do with Zayn. For the life of him, Louis has no idea why.

Louis quickly turned around, sniffing and drying his tears. His mother too caught up with the fact that her eldest finally left his room.

‘’Honey, are you alright?’’ she asked Liam. This really annoyed Louis, because he just came out. This was about him, not Liam. How was it possible that his older brother always got the spotlight shining out of his arse?

Maybe it was a greedy thought, but he still decided that his and Jays conversation was over.

So he left the kitchen.

***

He shouldn't have been surprised to find Harry, wrapped up in his black coat when he opened the door. Louis felt a sudden urge to just snuggle up against his chest. Then maybe give his neck a couple kisses, trailing his mouth up his neck towards his mouth. He thought about kissing Harry. Feeling their tongues curling around each other. Then maybe Harry could lift him up and have his way with him against the wall.

But before he could get into any details, a cough was heard from the curly headed boy and fuck. His dick was definitely not as soft as it was moments ago.

"Can I come in?" The waiting boy asked in amusement. If Louis stumbled over in his haste to move, it doesn't have to be mentioned.

***

He approached Liam's bedroom door and opened without knocking, as usual. He found him lying on his bed, eyes gazing up at the ceiling. Harry could make out the fading marks on his face. There were blue and purple marks surrounding his eye. It had been two days since Liam came home, looking terribly beaten up. He hadn't explained a thing, and now Harry was there to get an explanation.

"Liam. I want to know what happened. Now." He walked over and plopped down beside Liam. The other boy didn't flinch, just wore a blank expression.

"I hurt him’’ his tone cold. ‘’I promised to protect him and love him. Now he fears me. What the fuck is wrong with me.’’ Harry sighed. So the relationship between Liam and Zayn weren’t normal. But how could it when fear and denial was holding it back. Now, Harry knew that the fear and denial came from Liam’s side. But in the end of the day Harry would always support him, no matter what. That was his duty as a best friend.

‘’That part I’ve got clear. Don’t really feel like getting the details though’’ the statement earning a scoff from Liam.

‘’Wasn’t planning to give em’ to you either. So don’t worry you’re pretty little head’’ with that he turned to face the wall, back now facing Harry. Said boy took the opportunity when space was created beside Liam, and laid beside him. He didn’t forget to put his arm around him and pull him in, an attempt at comfort.

‘’So what now?’’ Harry whispered.

‘’He’s gone.’’

***

Niall was sweating. He clutched his phone so tight, he was afraid it’d get crumpled. Because yeah, he was that strong and therefore it was highly possible. After Zayn was ready to finally speak to him, they got to talking. Obviously, Zayn didn’t want to speak about the situation with Liam, as always, so instead they opted to talk about Niall’s situation with Louis. Not that there was one, Niall wasn’t stupid. But it was Zayn, really, he kept insisting.

The consequence of that conversation was happening right now, with the phone in Niall’s hand and ‘’ _Louis :)_ ’’ followed by numbers written boldly on his screen. He hasn’t been this nervous since the time he was to lose his virginity to Nick. Fucking scum.

But Zayn promised him. He promised that if this were to go to hell, they’d fly to Costa Rica, change identities and become one with a gorilla tribe living in a jungle. To release sexual tension, they’d have to use each other. Even though that was very cringe-y, they’d rather that than bestiality. They’ve thought this through.

He pressed the call button. After hearing the ringing tone repeat itself for the fourth time, he was so ready to flee the country.

‘’Hello?’’ a small voice was heard from the other end. And _holymotherfuckinghell_. It was happening.

Niall coughed before answering.

‘’Yeah… I -- Hi, Louis?’’ he could feel his face getting hotter. Definitely not in a good way.

‘’Yeah, it’s me.’’ Pause. ‘’Hi.’’

‘’I have a question’’ he let in a breath ‘’do you mind me asking?’’ and he breathed out then realized that _Jesus Christ_. Who says that?

‘’Wait a second’’ before he could start freaking out, he heard shuffling on Louis’ end that calmed Niall down.

After he heard a door shutting, Louis’ voice bloomed again.

‘’Go right ahead’’ Niall was about to do just that before Louis kept going ‘’and uhm, no… I – I don’t mind’’ then he cleared his throat.

‘’Doyouwanttogooutwithme?’’ now he had a really hard time breathing, and nothing could be heard from Louis.

‘’What?’’ was the only response.

‘’I’m sorry, I know it was stupid. You’ve just been so nice, and that kind of made me naïve. I dunno, I’m sorry. Really. Zayn kept boosting my ego, so you can kill him, too. But we won’t be-‘’

‘’Niall?’’

‘’In England after today. I’m so sorry. I have no idea what I was thinking’’ Niall snorted ‘ _’you_ with _me_? Too funny-‘’

‘’Niall!’’

He abruptly stopped his blabbering. Louis continued.

‘’I really didn’t hear what you said’’ Niall could already see himself naked, with only a flannel covering his crotch area. Actually, he might as well be completely naked. Apes wouldn’t feel offended by his dick, right? Otherwise that would be really, really sad. ‘’I thought you said --’’

‘’Can I take you out on a date?’’

‘’-- that you wanted to go out with me? But I know that wasn’t what you meant.’’ A couple seconds. ‘’What?’’ Ah, fuck it.

‘’Okay, listen to me Louis Tomlinson.’’ Niall breathed out. This was knackering. ‘’I’m sweating, and I’m so done with this. Now answer me. Do you want to go out with me, like on a date? I need an answer so I’ll know if I should book those goddamned flight tickets to Costa Rica or not. Please’’

Louis giggled. He fucking giggled.

‘’Costa Rica? What?’’

‘’Louis please’’ Niall whined.

‘’I’d love to’’ his voice was so small.

‘’Louis, come on, I need to -- wait. Louis, are you sure?’’ Niall breathed out.

‘’I think. Only -- only if you are, of course’’

‘’Oh my god. I don’t have to mate with a gorilla!’’ The blond exclaimed in joy.

Louis laughed.

‘’You’ll have to explain that one to me, Irish’’

‘’I’d love to. Over a meal of Nando’s?’’

‘’Deal.’’

Their grins could be heard over the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again :)  
> I feel so horrible for the lack of updates and then the short chapters you all get. But I'm such a lazy person. Even when I start writing I soon find myself bored and decide against it.   
> I also feel like something needs to happen, we need a little bit of action. I just feel like I'm going on and on about irrelevant stuff and I need to make a change!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And as I always say, please comment with your opinion. Tell me what you would like to change! A compliment wouldn't sit bad either ;)

The air felt very breathable. That’s a term Louis used whenever his situations weren’t complicated, meaning that he felt okay. But actually, this date was going better than okay, it was going great.

Niall came over to Louis’ so they could walk to their destination together. It wasn’t like the blond had a car to pick the other one up. They worked with what they had. But from the minute they sat down in a semi secluded corner in Nando’s, facing each other, they couldn’t stop grinning. Sure this was Louis’ first date and sure Niall was the first human being to have shown interest in Louis, but it was exciting! His stomach was fluttering uncontrollably and his cheeks hurt from smiling. Niall kept complimenting him, saying how much he liked Louis’ smile and his hair and his clothes and his face in general. It was all adorable.

This was so new to Louis. He knew what loving someone meant, since he was pretty sure that his feelings for Harry were much too powerful only to be a ‘’crush’’. But being loved, or even just liked, was new. It was nice, amazingly so.

_Harry_.

God forbid Louis could forget about that boy for even one second. Niall was literally sitting less than a foot in front of him. But Louis couldn’t stop thinking about what the curly haired boy was up to or what he was thinking, how he was feeling. He was probably at home with Liam either laying on his bed doing nothing or playing _Call of Duty_ on their play station 4. The obsession they had over video games were remarkable. Louis always wondered; what went wrong with me? Most of the guys, the ones that were normal-- given their popularity, always played video games on their free time. Louis would always hear about that new game someone’d bought on the passing in the school halls.

Or Harry was with Nick. But Louis would rather not think about that.

Louis’ attention returned to the blond when he heard the word guitar. He was a major fan of music.

‘’Wait, what?’’ he tried to subtly get back into the conversation, as if he wasn’t thinking of another guy mere seconds ago.

‘’What part didn’t you hear?’’ Niall asked a little confused. It only took Louis to utter the word ‘guitar’ and the blond was at it again. ‘’I’m pretty good at guitar.’’ He chuckled. ‘’Have played for years now. I also write music, but I wouldn’t say that’s going as great.’’

Louis was awed. People with musical talent always attracted him. It was just something about it, probably the fact that he immediately thought of a romantic date where this guy—Harry—would sing to him in a field of wild flowers. Preferably African Daisies.

_Ugh, I’m so gay._

‘’Wow. You’re going to have to play for me one day’’ Louis said with a rosy colour tinging his cheekbones, causing Niall to get the same reaction while finding interest in his fidgeting hands, biting his lips to suppress the grin that so desperately wanted to show. ‘’And then maybe’’ the brunette continued ‘’you could teach me? Even though I’ll probably be shit at it’’ he finished with a small chuckle. Niall looked him straight in the eye, face gone serious making Louis’ smile dampen. If he wasn’t mistaken he’d compare the light in Niall’s wide eyes with hope.

‘’I’ll do anything if it means it’ll make you happy’’ the confession brought an even darker, embarrassing reddish hue to Louis’ face. His breath hitched and the funny, fluttering feeling that erupted inside of him made him want to jump on his bed and scream with an uncontrollable grin into his pillow. The rough chuckle that escaped Niall’s lips woke Louis from his trace and they soon found each other clutching their stomach, tears lining their waterline and cheeks hurting from the constant laughter.

‘’Oh god’’ Niall calmed down, scrubbing his eyes ‘’that was the worst.’’

‘’Hey!’’ he protested. ‘’Sweet-talking is nice. We shouldn’t laugh at it. I like romance.’’

‘’I know, I know. It’s just new, you know?’’ Louis nodded in agreement. ‘’I never had this with Nick’’ he continued with a smaller voice.

‘’I’m sorry to say this, but I honestly don’t understand what you see in him’’ Louis confessed. While shewing on his chicken, Niall shook his head until he swallowed.

‘’Saw’’ he corrected. ‘’Now I don’t see anything at all when I look at him. Except shit. His face is shit’’ they burst into laughter like five year olds. But Louis definitely agreed. ‘’He has Harry now. Match made in hell’’ he finished with a humorous huff.

Louis’ brows furrowed.

‘’What?’’ Niall looked up at him, feeling the sudden mood switch. ‘’Harry isn’t in the slightest anything like Nick.’’

‘’Who lied to you?’’ The blond responded, look of confusion gracing his face. ‘’There’s literally no one more alike than the two, It’s almost scary.’’

‘’Why would you say that?’’ Louis said back with what would become anger. ‘’You don’t even know the guy. Plus, he’s been nothing but nice to you!’’

With that, Niall lost his confused expression but instead wore an appalled look.

‘’You can’t be serious! That guy has been after me since the first day I met you.’’ Their voices were getting louder and soon the attraction from the nearby tables were turning. This isn’t how this should go, Louis thought frantically.

‘’I- Wha...’’ Louis was about to insist on his disagreement, but thought better of it. Instead he sealed his lips tight and breathed heavily through his nose. In, out. In, out. ‘’Okay. We’ll just have to agree to disagree.’’ That didn’t work for the other boy though, who still sat opposite Louis, with eyes too big and mouth hanging open.

‘’This isn’t a matter of opinion! The fact is that he’s a fucking douche. Well to me at least. And you can’t say no to that because you can’t tell me what _I’m_ going through.’’

‘’Niall!’’ Louis snapped. He just didn’t want this evening to be ruined. Niall seemed to agree when he let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

‘’Right. Sorry’’ he opened his eyes again and shook his head. ‘’ I’m very stubborn. My mum always tells me to work on it, that people can’t stand stubborn people. Sorry again.’’

Louis’ brows furrowed, but then eased back to normal. Something about Niall’s confession didn’t sit right, but he didn’t feel like questioning it with the tension having a relentless grip around Louis’ throat.

‘’Let’s just. Let’s go home.’’ He didn’t want to say it but he had little faith in this event going up again.

He watched as Niall’s shoulders fell while scooting his chair back.

***

When they reached the Tomlinson residence neither of them had yet to utter a word since the exit from Nando’s. The sight of the house brought a sense of relief to them both, the air around them unbearable.  When Liam opened the door to the pair he groaned while his head fell back, obviously unpleased by the view. Which led to Niall scoffing, turning around and just leaving. Not a single word like ‘bye’ or ‘see ya’. What was happening? Is this how dates and love work in real life? Louis would rather not be a part of it in that case.

‘’What the fuck are you doing with him? Didn’t we agree on you _not_ seeing him?’’ Liam started. ‘’And Zayn’’ he finished quietly. Louis only looked at him with a poker-like face and entered the house. He couldn’t bother having this discussion with Liam, so he chose to ignore it.

‘’Sit down. We need to talk.’’ When Louis didn’t show any sign of care, instead opting to head up the stairs, Liam had no choice but to raise his voice. ‘’Now!’’

With a sigh, he sat down.

‘’I didn’t promise you shit Liam. You just don’t want me having friends.’’ Louis tried to explain calmly which only frustrated Liam more.

‘’Louis, that isn’t the case. Listen, I’d love for you to have friends and even introduce them to me. But not Niall and Zayn. Zayn and I… he doesn’t really like me, so he’s trying to ruin everything surrounding me. That includes you.’’

Louis just stood up and left, ignoring the loud protests behind him.

***

After a two beeps Harry answered the phone, sounds of chewing erupting through the phone.

‘’What’s up?’’ a muffled sound was heard.

‘’Harry, you need to help me’’ Liam responded, helpless. ‘’He went out on a date with Niall.’’ The response from Harry boomed.

‘’Who?’’

‘’Louis, who else?’’ With that, everything went quite for a while. Liam waited for a reaction but nothing happened. ‘’Harry?’’

‘’Yeah, uhm’’ He sighed. ‘’Liam, you have to let him be.’’ That wouldn’t do.

‘’I know how you feel about my brother’’ the chewing on the other line stopped abruptly. Liam could imagine Harrys face. How his eyes would be impossibly wide, face redder than ever and hands clenching. ‘’We don’t have to talk about it. I just need your help.’’

After a few seconds Harry finally answered.

‘’Be there in a few.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @heartnarroww


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's not talk about it and pretend that I upload every day :)))))))))
> 
> So in this chapter I've started to add visuals and I want you to please report if a link isn't working because I know that situation frustrates me when I'm reading something and a link ceases to work. 
> 
> As usual, I highly appreciate feedback! 
> 
> Kudos to you guys that keep coming back with every update. Love you! :*

[This](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-H_lGPsYR8ik/UIkQxnX_SPI/AAAAAAAAA7c/OkoWbP-A-QY/s1600/Niall+Horan+2012+06.jpg): is how I imagine Niall.

[This](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcmcc7cApf1qlchnyo1_500.png): is how I imagine Louis.

[This](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-OndHz82IHEY/UEJrMBWEfTI/AAAAAAAAAhU/cqUQtAFMlbU/s1600/zayn-malik-2012-06.jpg): is how I imagine Zayn.

[This](http://www.mirror.co.uk/incoming/article2154607.ece/alternates/s615b/Harry-Styles-enjoying-the-2013-Teen-Choice-Awards-at-Gibson-Amphitheatre.jpg): is how I imagine Harry.

[This](https://24.media.tumblr.com/9ad5cac801c382516c101d7b705b272a/tumblr_n346qrzxZ21rqvriio1_250.png): is how I imagine Liam.

 

Louis looked up at the [apartment complex](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/a8/City_Hall_Apartment_Complex,_Snows_Court,_Washington_DC.jpg). It was huge and the brick walls were covered in colourful graffiti. It impressed him- graffiti was truly beautiful in its own way, how the artists used different styles and colours to express a deeper meaning that only they knew about.

With a last look around, Louis made his way towards the mostly glass door and found it to be heavier than imagined. While inside, he looked at the board presented on the left and searched for Horan.

Story 4, apartment number 157. Right.

***

It took a while until he heard the klick of the door being unlocked, followed by a blond head. The look of horror on Nialls’ face was alarming.

‘’Hi’’ Louis uttered, sheepishly.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ Niall immediately replied, making sure to block Louis’ view of the inside behind him. ‘’Lets head out’’ he quickly continued, and without waiting for a reply he started closing the door ‘’be right back’’.

‘’O-… okay’’ Louis mumbled to himself, since Niall was long gone. But he couldn’t really be bothered with worrying about the other boys’ weird behaviour, since he was here to talk things out. He had to focus.

After Niall returned, wearing his [black jacket ](http://cdn3.cdnme.se/cdn/6-2/876706/images/2009/jacka_27871702.jpg)zipped all the way up with a [beanie ](http://media.gq.com/photos/56293bea984131f74ddd9b43/master/pass/Beams-SS-Vertical-Reggie.jpg)on his head, they headed down the stairs. The blond had a hasty rate, meaning Louis almost had to run down the stairs in his tries to keep up. Once they made it a little bit away from Niall’s complex, the boy slowed down, walking in a relaxed posture. It wasn’t until they got under a [bridge ](http://www.slav.su.se/polopoly_fs/1.289186!/image/image.JPG_gen/derivatives/article_505/image.JPG)that Niall broke the silence.

‘’How did you find out where I live?’’ He asked. After the shorter boy explained that the internet existed, and that Niall really should have figured that out himself, the blond ah’d.

‘’Do you hate me?’’ Louis asked eventually, nervous for the answer. Suddenly Niall stopped and turned to him with confusion written all over him.

‘’Why would I hate you? That date would have to end with you killing someone for me to hate you’’ after a relived sigh from Louis, he mumbled ‘’if that’’. He put his hands in his pockets and continued strolling. Louis followed his steps.

‘’See? That’s exactly why I don’t want us to fall out’’ Louis replied. ‘’You’re such a sweet guy, and I’m happy that I’ve got the chance to get to know you. I really don’t want this…’’ he struggled to find the word. ‘’Relationship? Whatever it is, I don’t want it to get fucked because of some douche’’.

‘’Harry’’ Niall cleared up. After getting a hum from Louis, Niall turned to him. ‘’Louis, please be honest with me’’ the other boy looked at him with confusion. ‘’You have feelings for him, don’t you?’’

Louis froze. But Niall didn’t give him any room for denial, and Louis really, really didn’t want to lie to such a nice person. So he just nodded, too nervous to talk.

The other boy cast his look to the ground, face showing disappointment. He bit the inside of his cheek and nodded, never looking at Louis. He continued their walk.

‘’But’’ Louis started and followed him ‘’I hate myself for it.’’ With Niall’s knitted eyebrows, Louis continued with his explanation. ‘’I really don’t understand why I have these feelings towards him. It’s just all very stupid. And this might be too forward, but Niall’’ he grabber the blond by the arm to get him to face Louis. ‘’I really want us to work things out.’’

Niall scoffed.

‘’As flattering as that is’’ he said sarcastically ‘’I don’t want to be some second choice. What do you think I am?’’

Louis huffed.

‘’As if I’m not your rebound from Nick.’’ he accused ‘’How stupid do you think I am? You dated for three years’’ Louis held up three fingers to express himself ‘’three years! That isn’t forgotten overnight.’’

‘’You weren’t in a relationship’’ Niall retaliated lamely which caused the brunette to roll his eyes.

‘’Doesn’t matter. You, especially, should still be understanding and know how my situation is frustrating… to say the least.’’ Louis was desperate to get him to understand.

‘’I guess…’’

‘’So are we cool? Please say yes, because I really don’t like this not-talking-to-each-other thing.’’ Louis pleaded.

Niall looked at him, his lips stretching in the beginning of a smile. ‘’I mean’’ he started ‘’if you’re so desperate…’’ which earned him a shove from Louis and he couldn’t help but cackle.

‘’Piss off’’ Louis said with a grin.

But he was suddenly pulled in by his [jacket ](http://cdn.timelab.se/nymansfiske/Fj%C3%A4llr%C3%A4ven-High-Coast-Wind-Jacket.jpg)towards Niall, and soon their lips touched, but only in a peck. The blond pulled back with a nervous glint in his eyes.

‘’Is that okay?’’ he said in a hushed tone. But Louis was too awed to speak. That was his first kiss. So he only nodded. Niall leaned back in, slowly this time and the boys ended up sharing a single-lip kiss.

Granted it was a little stiff and awkward, but with Niall cradling his face in the gentlest touch, Louis absolutely loved it.

After a moment, when they parted, they both erupted in giggles.

***

‘’You know. I slept with Zayn’’ Liam confessed, getting Harry to lift his gaze from the book with confusion.

‘’I know that Li’’ but Liam only shook his head.

‘’No, after we broke it off. Remember when you drove Louis home that time I was sick?’’ Realisation drew on Harrys face. ‘’And you heard that noise, but I stopped you from checking out what it was?’’

‘’You absolute fuck’’ Harry replied in disbelief.

‘’I forced him out the window’’ he confessed. Harry cackled and Liam rolled his eyes. ‘’It’s not that funny’’ but the other boy wouldn’t stop. ‘’Honestly.’’

After Harry calmed down he could ask all the questions that started popping up.

‘’But aren’t you guys supposed to hate each other?’’ He asked. ‘’How did he even get to your house, with your dick up his ass.’’ His vulgar words had Liam shoving Harrys chair with his foot under the table. Harry only chuckled.

‘’He was supposed to take some stuff of his back and-‘’

‘’And he couldn’t resist your sexy abs and monster cock’’ Harry interrupted then burst out laughing again. Liam rolled his eyes and started packing his things up, planning to leave his now red-faced friend alone in the [school library](http://www.hasbury.dudley.sch.uk/resources/pictures/carousel1.jpg).

‘’No, no, no, I’m sorry!’ Harry burst out, raising his hands towards Liam in protest. ‘’I’m just kidding, sit down.’’ It was just with a little bit of hesitance that the other boy complied. ‘’So why are you telling me this now?’’

Liam looked at him for a moment and then shrugged. He didn’t know why he kept thinking about the raven-haired boy. Well actually, he did. But he didn’t want to talk about it.

‘’Seriously man’’ Harry started, with a more serious look ‘’you’ve got to let him go.’’ Liam glared at him.

‘’I have!’’

‘’Whatever’’ Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. ‘’So that means you’re going to let Louis hang out with him?’’

Liam tensed up and the frown on his face wouldn’t disappear. When he dropped his face on the table the curly haired boy pitied him and reached out to gently pat his arm.

‘’I reckon you should talk to him’’ when Liam immediately looked up at him like he was crazy Harry clarified ‘’Louis. I mean with Louis. You guys actually have a lot to talk about.’’

‘’Like what?’’ Liam scoffed.

‘’Well, I don’t know’’ Harry started sarcastically ‘’how about telling him you’ve been fucking his friend.’’

This whole conversation had Liam on edge because he knew how it would end. There was this itch and it made him uncomfortable

‘’Hey’’ his friend said with a gentle tone when Liam zoned out ‘’He would probably feel assured that he isn’t alone in this and come out to you too. Knowing that you have something in common and can get through your fears together can do you both good. Don’t go around assuming his sexuality and instead confront him about it by telling him about yourself.’’

‘’What the fuck is this? Some therapy session? I’m not gay, Harry.’’ Liam said, aggravated.

Of course, Harry thought. Of course he would close up as soon as he’s confronted by reality.

‘’We’ve talked about this, H. I love that you can be yourself and all, you’re my best mate and I love you. But I know who I am, and I’m not gay! Or bi for that matter. I’m nothing besides straight’’ Liam’s rant had Harry sighing and leaning back in his chair with crossed arms. ‘’Zayn was just a onetime thing, yeah? And when Louis is ready to come out to me, I’ll be there to hear him out. But for now, he can take his time.’’

Harry scoffed.

‘’Maybe it’s because of that attitude that he’s having a hard time getting close to you. Mate, you’re in denial. When the fuck are you going to realize that?’’

‘’Please, just drop it. I really don’t want to do this’’ Liam pleaded. But Harry wasn’t going to budge.

‘’What are you so afraid of? The label?’’ He wanted Liam to be honest with himself because Harry knew this was killing him. He lost Zayn because of it and that has hurt him more than anything. He realized that Liam wasn’t really listening to what he was trying to get through since they’ve talked about this close to a million times and Liam has heard this before. But Harry only wanted to help him. ‘’Alright, so tell me again. Why did Zayn leave you?’’

Liam shot him a warning glance.

‘’Should I tell you then?’’ Harry continued with almost a frantic tone. ‘’Because you’re a liar. You lie to everyone all the time, including yourself! That’s fucked up.’’

The other boy wasn’t going to listen, so he hurriedly shoved his things in his bag and started towards the door. But Harry was fast and took a hold of the sleeve of his [blazer](https://www.cheadlehulmeschool.co.uk/files/styles/cropp_1/public/sxith_form.jpg?itok=t04FWT_8) and turned him around.

‘’Nah, you’re not running from this again. What’s wrong with being gay, huh?’’ he was shouting now, because as much as Harry had tried not to take it personally he couldn’t stop feeling offended and betrayed. ‘’There’s some internalized homophobic shit going on with you, mate! You’re messed in the head!’’ And it all just went downhill from there. Thankfully they were alone.

Liam gripped Harrys blazer and shoved him against the table.

‘’I’m not like you. I’m not a fucking fairy.’’

Harry couldn’t help but spit him in the face. He already got this treatment at home, he wasn’t going to take it from his best mate.

‘’Fuck you.’’ He managed to shove him back so Liam lost his grip around his blazer and stumbled back. ‘’Just piss off’’ and Liam, with a red face, complied. ‘’Maybe if you pulled that stick from your arse you’d be a little more tolerable’’ Harry shouted after him.

***

Zayn was staring at him and he hated himself for it. He had promised to stop even thinking about him. The guy that was so selfish and stupid. Liam was just so stupid. But that didn’t scare Zayn away… unfortunately.

And he asked himself daily- what did he see in Liam? Besides the way that he could pull off anything. Being the typical ‘’bad boy’’ when he smoked weed with Zayn beside the back entrance of the school. Or, his favourite, when he just turned soft and became so vulnerable yet so caring. Only for Zayn to see. Only when it was the two of them lying beside each other. Only when Zayn was kissing down his torso only to reach down and take him into his mouth. Only when he was thrusting into Zayn, sometimes so gentle and sometimes rough, but lovingly. Always lovingly.

Oh yeah. Fuck.

Zayn tore his eyes away from the older boy and turned to look at the pair that couldn’t hold in their giggles for five seconds. Even though a part of his heart ached, seeing his best friend happy was the only thing Zayn could wish for. Almost.

‘’Honestly guys, get a fucking room’’ even with those words he still carried a fond look. But Louis didn’t even acknowledge him, he kept doodling on the inner side of Niall’s arm, drawing what he claimed would become a masterpiece. Zayn was pretty sure that would end up being a penis.

Niall was just staring at the side of Louis’ face with the softest gaze possible. Bless him.  
But Zayn saw his saviour walking towards their table. Thank fuck. When he plonked down beside him Zayn made sure to praise his heroic act.

‘’Thanks you so much, seriously. I owe you for helping me from being the third wheel’’ Zayn exclaimed. [Ahmed ](http://gfx.aftonbladet-cdn.se/image/20349384/658/normal/fd08f587c9450/fjallgren.jpg)just looked at him like he was crazy. Which, to be honest, wasn’t that far from the truth.

He noticed that Louis suddenly was done with his drawing, but also unusually quiet. Zayn cleared his throat.

‘’Uhm, Louis, this is Ahmed’’ he pointed to Ahmed ‘’and Ahmed, this is Louis. Niall’s boyfriend.’’

Louis immediately looked at him, with a look of horror. Shit. Zayn’s eyes widened because the boy clearly didn’t want to be outed. And Ahmed noticed.

‘’No, mate’’ he directed at Louis. ‘’It’s cool. Honestly. I’m one of Niall’s closest friends, I’d figure it out eventually anyway.’’ Niall hummed in agreement and started gently caressing Louis’ back.

Louis relaxed and with a bit of hesitance gave Ahmed a small smile.

‘’Hi’’ he said sheepishly. ‘’Nice to meet you.’’

‘’Nice to meet you too, mate!’’ Ahmed replied brightly and turned to his friend. ‘’I’m so fucking happy you’ve finally dissed that Grimshaw guy.’’

Niall looked back at Louis with crinkles in his eyes. And then.

‘’He can fuck himself, that guy.’’ Niall stated, still looking at Louis. But the brunet looked back deadpanned.

‘’Thought you were gonna say something romantic there for a second.’’ Louis replied. Zayn chuckled, while Niall and Ahmed scoffed.

‘’Niall? Romantic?’’ Ahmed scoffed again. ‘’You bloody wish. That guy couldn’t be romantic even if he tried.’’

‘’I know!’’ Louis exclaimed because he just got his suspicions about Niall confirmed. He also felt so at ease around the new guy, or it was just him developing more confidence. ‘’You don’t know how many times he’s replied with a ‘Thanks’ when I tell him that I like him.’’

‘’That couldn’t sound anything more like Niall’’ Zayn confirmed. Louis hit the blond on the arm.

‘Oi!’’ Niall burst out. ‘’What was that for?’’

‘’You better be a little more romantic from now on.’’

Niall scoffed and put his arm out in front of Louis’ face.

‘’You just drew a fucking penis on my arm!’’ All, except Niall, laughed.

***

Harry cleared his throat.

‘’Louis’’ he said to make his presence known. The brunette immediately turned away from his locker and towards Harry. But he was so tense. How much did Louis actually hate him?

‘’Just wanted to hand you this’’ he explained, handing a Samsung charger over. ‘’Pretty sure Liam will go mental without it.’’ Louis tentatively accepted it but he looked at Harry confused. ‘’We just… you know.’’ But the shorter boy didn’t know, guessing by his facial expression. ‘’Just the usual altercation.’’

But him and Liam nearly never argued to the point where they stopped speaking. So Harry knew that his excuse was utter bullshit.

‘’Oh, well-‘’ Louis said, only to be cut off by a cherub faced blond.

‘’Hey babe’’ Niall said, a little bit hushed so that no one heard, but loud enough so that Harry did. Harry really wanted to kill him. ‘’Sorry to interrupt, but just wanted to tell you that I was heading out if you’re ready.’’

‘’Okay, you can go on and I’ll be there in a second.’’ Louis’ reply had Harry smiling back at the blond. He seriously felt like cutting his head off if he didn’t put his arm down from where it was resting against Louis’ shoulders. As if Niall heard him, he took his arm down and instead put both of them against the locker behind him and leaned back.

‘’Nah, it’s cool. I’ll just wait here.’’ Niall said with a set tone, all while staring back at Harry. Louis looked at his boyfriend with disapproval.

‘I guess that’s my queue to leave' Harry thought.

‘’No, I was just going. Don’t want to hold you guys up.’’ Yes, he did. ‘’Have fun’’ Harry winked at them, turned and left. He really wanted to carry Louis away from that bastard.

Said boy kept his disapproving face on.

‘’Alright, listen.’’ Niall jumped to his defence once Harry was away from earshot. ‘’As much as I understand your situation with the spawn of the devil,’’ Louis glared at him ‘’you can’t expect me to _not_ be jealous whenever he’s in your vicinity.’’

Louis just sighed, but he really understood where Niall was coming from.

‘’Come on. Let’s move it’’ the brunette eventually said. The other boy complied and walked after him.

‘’Let’s have some ‘fun’, Lou’’ Niall suggested, referring to Harry’s prior, even if vague, suggestion.

Louis hit his arm. Niall only laughed and lifted said arm to drape it around his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him in, making their walk a little difficult.

Louis didn’t mind.

 ***


End file.
